A Strawberry With Vanilla Icing
by diamondlovesyaoi6697
Summary: Grimmjow's in a bad mood and Ichigo wants to cheer him up by baking a cake and wearing... something. Grimmjow uses the icing for kinky play! :D Lemons, PWP... Read and Review... :


**Pai****ring: GrimmIchi  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters….<br>Warning: Lemons, gay smex, the usual…  
>Please <strong>**read and review**** :)**

* * *

><p>Ichigo hummed jovially as he blended the rich cake batter, careful to avoid spilling the contents in the bowl onto the counter. After ensuring that the batter was thoroughly mixed, Ichigo poured it into a baking dish and placed the dish in the pre-heated oven.<p>

Before Grimmjow left for work that morning, the blue-haired man seemed to be a bit on edge, mainly because of the recently excessive amount of paperwork that was piled on his desk for the past few days. Ichigo decided to bake Grimmjow an Angel food cake to make his lover's attitude lighter. After waiting forty minutes for the cake to bake, Ichigo grabbed the ingredients for the vanilla icing, got a pyrex bowl, and began to prepare the frosting.

Grimmjow loosened his tie as he walked in the condo, sighing in exhaustion from his infuriating day at work. Grimmjow heard the sound of clattering and immediately made his way to the kitchen, knowing that Ichigo was making something again. Grimmjow stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes bulging comically out of their sockets when he saw Ichigo blending the frosting, singing to himself quietly while wearing a pink, frilly apron... and nothing else...

"Oh, hey," Ichigo said as he noticed Grimmjow, walking over to him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Um... hey. What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked inquisitvely, cocking his head to the side slightly, feeling his cock twitch at the sight Ichigo's bare ass.

"Making you a cake," Ichigo shrugged as he checked the cake in the oven.

"Why aren't you wearing anything underneath that apron?"

"Shinji gave me advice about ways to please your lover and this was one of them," Ichigo responded, his face flushing slightly as he gestured to his form with his right hand. He turned around, dipped his finger in the vanilla icing, and brought it to his lips to taste the mixture.

"I see. And the cake's for?" Grimmjow inquired as his eyes raked hungry over Ichigo's form.

"You seemed to be in a bad mood this morning, so I wanted to cheer you up," Ichigo said as he turned around, his chocolate brown eyes gazing into Grimmjow's ceruleans.

Ichigo closed the gap between them and connected their lips. Their lips moved sensually against each other as the both of molded into one another. Ichigo parted his lips, granting Grimmjow access to fully explore his eager mouth. Ichigo wound his fingers into Grimmjow's hair, feeling the silky locks as they kissed passionately.

"Bedroom. Now," Grimmjow said huskily, his eyes slightly lidded and glazed over. Ichigo checked the cake first and took it out of the oven because it was done. He turned off the oven quickly and led the blue-haired man to the bedroom, not noticing that Grimmjow grabbed the bowl of icing with him.

* * *

><p>Their movements were heated and frenzied as lust clouded their minds. Ichigo was savagely tearing at Grimmjow's clothes as said man placed open-mouthed kisses down his neck. They barely managed to make it to the bed as they lip-locked, occasionally bumping into nearby objects. Grimmjow untied Ichigo's apron, throwing the material on the floor beside them.<p>

"G-Grimmjow~" Ichigo moaned as Grimmjow licked at the sensitive spot beneath his ears. Grimmjow moved the bowl of icing next to Ichigo's torso, scooped up some of the mixture on his fingers, licked it off and connected his lips to Ichigo's. The blue-haired man pushed his tongue inside Ichigo's moist cavern, sharing the icing with his lover before breaking the kiss.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes were intense, lidded, and filled with want and need. Grimmjow used his fingers to take up more icing and spread it over Ichigo's nipples. He immediately covered one nipple with his lips and sucked harshly, using his teeth to tug at it lightly. Ichigo sucked in a breath, his back arching off of the bed as Grimmjow pleasured him. Grimmjow moved over to the other nipple, paying special attention to that one while twisting and pinching the previously assaulted.

Ichigo threw his head back, curling his fingers in the sheets as Grimmjow's mouth and tongue tortured him.

"Ahh~ Grimm," Ichigo voiced, winding his fingers in Grimmjow's hair, tugging lightly and encouraging the blue-haired man's actions.

Grimmjow smeared more vanilla icing all over Ichigo's sun-kissed skin. He licked all of it off; paying more attention to the skin beneath him the lower he went. Ichigo's breaths came in gasps as Grimmjow's tantalizingly slow moments turned him on even more. The blue-haired man licked around Ichigo's navel, chuckling at the strangled moan that passed his lips.

"G-Grimm~" Ichigo whined, bucking his hips slightly.

"Shhh," Grimmjow responded, suddenly gripping the base of Ichigo's length.

Ichigo's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat at the sudden contact. Grimmjow smirked as he smeared a glob of icing on Ichigo's member. The orange-head's finger tightened around the sheets as a shudder crept up his spine.

Grimmjow leaned closer until his face was within inches of the engorged flesh. He flicked is tongue out and licked the head, digging his tongue into the slit. Ichigo cried out, his eyes fluttering closed as shocks of pleasure shot up his spine, leaving him breathless. Grimmjow dipped his fingers back in the bowl, thoroughly coating them with the icing.

He rubbed a digit teasingly around Ichigo's puckered entrance before pushing it between the taut muscle. Ichigo's eyes flew open at the intrusion, unconsciously tensing then instinctively relaxing. Grimmjow's lips moved down the thick shaft in his mouth, suckling harshly before pulling up again. He moved the digit around, moving it in and out of Ichigo's rectum.

Ichigo's moans increased in volume as Grimmjow sucked and fingered him. Grimmjow added a second digit, while taking Ichigo in his mouth further and swallowing around him. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, intentionally jabbing at Ichigo's prostate while he deepthroated his member.

"Ahh! Nngh-ah-fua-ha~," Ichigo cried out, arching his back off of the bed and bucking his hips into Grimmjow's mouth.

Grimmjow added a third finger, effectively stretching Ichigo's inner walls in preparation for what was to come. He bobbed his head rapidly, working his fingers in and out of Ichigo and rubbing the oversensitive bundle of nerves. Ichigo tossed his head from side to side, trembling as the scorching heat enveloped his entire being. He felt his groin tighten and knew he wasn't going to hold out any longer.

"I-I'm gonna-haa~-c-come," Ichigo breathed out, bucking his hips once more. Grimmjow suddenly stopped, pulling Ichigo out of his mouth and removing his fingers. Ichigo whine and pressed back, wanting more friction. He had a look of momentary confusion before glaring at Grimmjow's smirk.

"Not yet," Grimmjow said as he spread the last of the icing onto his length as a substitute for lubricant. He aligned himself at Ichigo's entrance, leaning over to lock their lips in a passionate kiss, as he slowly slid into Ichigo's warm tightness. He groaned as he pushed himself to the hilt, forcing himself to stay still to allow Ichigo to adjust.

Ichigo pushed pack against Grimmjow, signaling him to moves as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow complied and moved, starting a steady pace that increased in speed as the desire washed over him. His thrusts became erratic, roughly striking Ichigo's prostate and shooting electrifying shots of pleasure through Ichigo's core.

"Haa-aahh-haa-mmmna-ahhhn-ha~" Ichigo's wanton moans of pleasure filled the room as he rocked back to meet Grimmjow's thrust, taking him deeper. Grimmjow panted as he thrusted faster, using his hand to stroke Ichigo's engorged length. Ichigo mewled, throwing his head back as the pleasure became too much.

"Nngh. G-Grimmjow, I-I'm gonna c-come," Ichigo moaned out, his body trembling fiercely as he came, thin threasd of while splattering on his chest. Ichigo's muscle contracted painfully around Grimmjow sending him over the edge. He came inside of Ichigo, filling him up with his semen. He pulled himself out, collapsing and rolling on the side of Ichigo as the both of them tried to catch their breath.

"Now I have to make more icing, you asshole," Ichigo said playfully, grinning and moving closer to the blue-haired man.

"You weren't having any complaints just now, though," Grimmjow retorted as he returned the grin, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's torso.

"Shut up," Ichigo said, his face flushing slightly, "I'm gonna take a nap."

Ichigo turned over and was fast asleep. Grimmjow chuckled lowly as he caressed his lover's hair, letting Ichigo's steady breathing lull him into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Diamond: I'm hungry<br>Grimmjow: Me too…  
>Ichigo: Let's go to McDonalds! :D<br>Grimmjow: Why McDonalds?  
>Ichigo: Don't question me -_-<br>Grimmjow: Okay, okay. Don't get all kick-ass on me… :|  
>*Diamond, Grimmjow, and Ichigo are at McDonalds eating*<br>Diamond: *sees America (from Hetalia) there and walks over to him*  
>Diamond: Hey, America! How are you? :D<br>America: Yo, Diamond! Jus' chillin'. How are you? :D  
>Ichigo: Who's that? *cocks an eyebrow*<br>Grimmjow: Beats me *shugs*  
>*Shinji and Nnoitra enters the scene and are on the line to order food*<br>Diamond: *comes back*  
>Ichigo and Grimmjow: Who was that?<br>Diamond" *shrugs* From another anime…  
>Ichigo: Hey! Is that Shinji and Nnoitra? :O<br>Diamond: Yeah, it is… Weird…  
>Grimmjow: Yo, Nnoi!<br>Nnoitra: *turns around and spots Grimmjow; he walks over to their table*  
>Shinji: *follows Nnoitra with the food they ordered*<br>Diamond: Why are you two together? :O  
>Shinji: *sputters and blushes*<br>Nnoitra: I fucked his ass until it was sore a few days ago and now we're goin' out *smirks*  
>Ichigo: O_O<br>Grimmjow: That was totally unnecessary information... -_-  
>Nnoitra: So, who's the chick? :)<br>Ichigo: She's the person that writes these things and she can alter the story any way she wants.  
>Nnoitra: *gasps* Really?<br>Diamond and Grimmjow: *nods* Mhm…  
>Nnoitra: *walks over to Diamond and whispers a request in her ears*<br>Diamond: -_- *sighs*  
>Diamond: Diamond says to make Shinji wear only a thong with his hands handcuffed behind his back.<br>*Shinji wears only a thong and his hands are cuffed behind his back*  
>Nnoitra: Hell yeah! :D Thanks, bitch! I owe ya one!<br>Diamond: Yeah, whatever… -_-  
>Shinji: OO *blushes*  
>Grimmjow and Ichigo: O-O<br>*Nnoitra grabs Shinji, throws him over his shoulder, and leaves the scene*  
>Grimmjow: Can you do that to Ich-<br>Diamond: Please review guys! :)  
><strong>


End file.
